


[Видео] Вы такие же как и мы

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Вам очень просто нас понять. Вы такие же как и мы.Музыка: Lee Byung-Woo - Epilogue (A tale of two sisters OST)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Союз Спасения: Деанон





	[Видео] Вы такие же как и мы

[Вы такие же как и мы](https://vimeo.com/464674176) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  



End file.
